


Hold Me In Your Arms

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: Put Your Lips Next to Mine 'Verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of the "Put Your Lips Next to Mine" 'Verse. (A continuation of Put Your Head On My Shoulder)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me In Your Arms

It’s been a week since Sebastian confessed that he, too, had feelings for Blaine. One would think that their relationship would have progressed in some way, but it would seem that is not the case. One week has passed, and the two boys have found themselves in the same situation as they had seven days ago, sitting on Blaine’s bed, and watching a movie. This time it’s _The Dark Knight_ ; Sebastian’s choice.

Once again, Blaine is paying very little attention to the glowing screen seated on Sebastian’s lap; however, instead of pining after the other boy, he is now trying to figure out what is going on inside the other’s head. Last week, after Sebastian told Blaine, that he, too “looks” at Blaine, the boys did not kiss or talk about their feelings, as Blaine had hoped, in fact, immediately after, Sebastian jumped up from the bed and insisted that they go out for ice cream.

Blaine knew that Sebastian was avoiding the situation. He also knew that Sebastian had never been in a relationship before, so it must be hard for him to talk about his feelings. However, understanding is one thing, and patience is another, and Blaine does not do well with the latter.

“What did you mean when you said that you look at me, too?” Blaine asked. Sebastian tore his eyes away from the screen to look at the boy situated at his side,

“Hmm?” Sebastian hummed, feigning confusion. Blaine let a little huff, sitting up on the bed. Sebastian paused the film and moved the laptop aside. He sighed with defeat, knowing that there was no way he could avoid this conversation any longer.

“Last week, you said you’ve noticed that I look at you, and that you look at me, too. I thought that maybe you meant… that you meant that you feel the same way I do, but…” His voiced drifted. Sebastian watched as Blaine looked down at his hands in his lap, trying to conceal his wide eyes as they began to water with tears. “I…I just really like you Sebastian. And for some ridiculous reason I thought that you might like me, too.” Sebastian swallowed nervously,

“Blaine, I…”

“It’s okay, let’s just forget all about this.” Blaine said, his voice trembling, as he wiped at his eyes. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I’m really-” He’s cut off when Sebastian surged forward and kissed him. It takes a moment for Blaine to realize what is happening, but as soon as he’s aware, he kisses Sebastian back with all that he has. They pull apart, gasping,

“Blaine, I am so, so sorry. I’m… I’ve never been good at talking about my feelings, you know that. But, I do… I like you. I… I love you. I’ve loved you for years.” At this point, Blaine looks like a deer caught in headlights, eyes wide and jaw slack. Moments pass, and Sebastian’s nerves start boil, “Blaine? … Oh god, I totally freaked you out, didn’t I? I didn’t mean, well, I did, but what I meant to say is, well I-“

“Sebastian.” Blaine says calmly, stopping the other boys rambling.

“…Yes?”

“I love you, too.” He confesses, a small smile on his lips. And Sebastian simply cannot resist kissing him, again.

 


End file.
